


A Toy Story

by Foophile



Category: Highlander
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ancient finally caught on to his lover’s distress (his pained whimpers might have tipped him off), he pulled Duncan down on top him, murmuring, “Let me take care of you now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> Highlander and the related characters do not belong to me.

“Come on, just do it!”

“Wait, I have to do this right or-,”

“Shut up you big pussy! Just shove it in!”

Duncan stopped lubing the giant dildo in his hands and glared down at his bossy lover. “You’re ordering me to shove this up your ass and you call me a pussy?”

Methos rolled his eyes heavenward, or rather at the headboard of the bed, and nudged Duncan none too lightly with his knee. “If you’re afraid to do it then just give it to me.”

“No!” Duncan yanked the dildo out of Methos’ reach. “You might hurt yourself-"

“Bullshit MacLeod, you’re hurting me right now!” Methos gestured to his engorged cock drooling precome on his belly.

Duncan huffed and finished lubing the bright red monster cock. At its latex head it was four inches around, widening to six at its base, and nine inches in length. Duncan made sure he could almost fit his entire hand inside Methos before he even agreed to take the sex toy out of its case.

Now, with one hour and an entire tube of lube spent preparing the ancient man, Mac wasn’t so sure he could do it. The idea of Methos’ tiny hole taking something so monstrous and liking it enough to come all over himself was hot - Duncan couldn’t deny that. But it was the “tiny” part that bugged him so much. After all, they’d only started fucking a month ago and, while Duncan didn't slouch in the size department, he also wasn’t a fucking monster cock. So yeah, he was kinda scared. They hadn’t gotten around to doing many kinky things yet and he would hate it if something went wrong and put Methos off of future endeavors.

“Goddamn you Mac! Give me that,” Methos grabbed the dildo during Duncan’s little phase out and tried to pull it out of his hand - which wasn’t hard considering it was drenched in lube.

Duncan regained the base of it, “Why won’t you just let me-,”

Then Methos shoved half of the monster cock up his ass and all Duncan could do was gawk.

“Oh shit, yeah,” Methos groaned in ecstasy, throwing his head back onto the bed and angling his hips down to work a little more of the dildo in. Duncan divided his attention between the red monster stretching his lover wide and the minute jerks of Methos’ cock, spurting small amounts of precome with every gained inch.

Duncan realized he was still attached to the toy when Methos’ hand covered his own. The ancient was shaking all over, his breath ragged, and sweat slipped down his brow as he craned his neck to look over at Duncan.

“See, Mac, I can take it,” He panted.

Duncan was so hard he could barely speak, “Yeah, I see.” His hand flexed on the dildo and Methos arched off the bed as another inch fit itself inside.

“Please, Mac,” Methos tightened his grip on Duncan’s fingers then let go to tease his own nipples with the lube covered hand.

The toy was most of the way in but as Duncan gathered the courage to push it further, he encountered resistance. He hesitated for a few moments, looking from his lover’s blissful face to the toy, then pulled the dildo out partly and pushed it steadily back in until his fist kissed Methos’ ass.

Methos shouted, flinching back at the invasion but Duncan stilled his hips with a hand and gave them both a few minutes to calm down.

“You alright?”

“Oh yeah,” Methos said with a smile. His head lifted off the pillow and Duncan chuckled at his expression. “I’ll be even better when you start to fuck me.”

Duncan lifted an eyebrow, “Like this?” He withdrew the dildo halfway and pushed it back in, shivering at the wet sucking sound Methos’ body made as it tried to hold onto the monster cock. He moaned along with his lover and gradually increased his pace.

Groans and the dirty sound of slick against skin turned long seconds into hot minutes of pleasure for the both of them. Duncan couldn’t help reaching for his aching cock, gripping it tight at the base. He managed one long perfect stroke before Methos caught him.

“Don’t you touch that! It’s mine.”

Duncan bit back a curse and shoved the toy harder just to hear his lover yelp.

“Uhh! I’m gonna come,” Methos swiveled his hips wantonly, meeting every up thrust with his own and grabbed his cock right as it began gushing onto his stomach.

Duncan twisted the dildo, pistoning the toy right against Methos’ prostate, egging him on with a hissed, “Yeah baby. Come for me.” Watching the ancient was so hot Duncan thought he might just erupt from the sight.

Methos’ hand was nearly a blur on his prick. His eyes clenched shut and his body arched up with every pulse of his cock. He panted for air and kept tugging until he was spent and collapsed boneless back to the bed.

Duncan’s hands shook as he pulled the red monster cock out of his lover, throwing it blindly on the sheets. He watched Methos’ hole wink at him and bit his lower lip hard enough to bleed to keep himself from jacking his needy cock raw.

When the ancient finally caught on to his lover’s distress (his pained whimpers might have tipped him off), he pulled Duncan down on top him, murmuring, “Let me take care of you now.”

They kissed for the first time in hours, both men moaning into the collision of lips and tongue, the playful nipping of teeth on swollen flesh, and the cresting tide of passion. Methos wrapped a tight fist around Duncan’s cock and the younger Immortal pulled back enough to gasp and nuzzle his face into the ancient’s long neck.

“Are you close?” Methos whispered hotly into Duncan’s ear, licking the lobe and flicking his wrist to draw a moan from his lover. “I want you to come on me.”

“Fuck, Methos,” Duncan whimpered, thrusting into his tight fist until he felt like he might scream. Every muscle in his body tightened then released as he exploded over Methos’ fist and stomach. The ancient swallowed his groan in a kiss and milked Duncan through the aftershocks.

“So,” Catching his breath, Duncan rolled off of Methos and sighed into the pillows. “When do you get to fuck me with the monster cock?”


End file.
